An Untold Tale
by roxythewriter
Summary: Severus Snape and Lily Evans start the 6th year the same as always, but this time things will be set in place that will change their lives forever. A story of love, hate, and betrayal. Read and Review. SS&LE JP&LE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A tall boy, in shabby robes, stood by the brick wall, ignoring and being ignored by all the bustling students around him. His ancient trunk was propped against the wall next to him. Severus Snape watched as his fellow classmates hugged and waved goodbye to their parents. Several of the little first years had a few tears, but other than that most children were glad to be going back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus' parents had left him at the train station long before he actually needed to be there. His stomach growled. He felt pathetic and he hated it.

"Severus? Is that you?" Lily Evans stood in front of him, smiling. Her dark red hair glowed in the sunlight. She hugged him.

"Where are your parents?" Severus asked.

"Oh, Petunia had a fit about coming in here, so my parents said goodbye at the barrier," Lily didn't seem too bothered by it. "So do you want to go get a compartment before they are all gone?"

They hurried to the train and entered the first empty compartment they could find. Severus helped Lily stow away her trunk. His trunk looked even more ancient next to her newer one. They sat across from each other next to the window, watching as more students piled their way into the train. Being sixth years meant that the younger students didn't dare come and sit with them. Severus felt so fortunate that Lily was even talking to him after what he had said the year before. He had called her a "mudblood." The crowd he had been hanging out with in the Slytherin common room had been rubbing off on him and when James Potter had yet again attacked him, it had slipped out. She had finally forgiven him this summer, but Severus knew that if it happened again there would be no third chances.

"How was the trip here, Sev?" Lily asked.

"My father yelled a bit at my mom when traffic got bad. He still hates that fact that I exist, but that's about it." Severus tried to make it sound like a joke, but Lily didn't laugh.

"It's awful that he hates you so much," She frowned. "You are a great kid and he should be proud of you."

"I don't know about 'great'," Severus blushed lightly, "But that's what the old man gets for marrying a witch."

"Is it alright if we sit with you, Lily?" Alice Buxton, a fellow Gryffindor friend, stood in the compartment with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom.

"Yes, of course," Lily patted the seat in a welcoming way. Alice sat down next to Lily and Frank next to Severus. Severus felt a bit awkward and Lily gave him a reassuring smile. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin becoming friends was almost unheard of, not in these changing times. If any of his Slytherin kind were to see him at this very moment with three Gryffindors… But he didn't care as long as Lily Evans stayed his friend. The train slowly began to move and pick up speed.

"How was your summer, Lily?" Alice asked, moving her long dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, it was nice," Lily grinned. "I raced on brooms with Sev a lot."

"She only wants to race me because she knows I am no good at riding a broom," Severus said. Alice looked taken aback that Severus had spoken, but quickly recovered.

"I am rather clumsy with a broom, myself," Alice laughed. "Frank is the one with some skill. He could be on the house team if cared enough. Isn't that right?"

"I doubt it," Frank said simply, over his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Oh, don't be modest," Alice turned to Lily and asked in a friendly way, "So are you two going out?" Severus' stiffened and bit his lip. Lily laughed warmly.

"No, he's my best friend." Severus relaxed, but a sadness crept into him. He knew she didn't feel that way for him. It was stupid to think that a girl like Lily Evans would have deep feelings of attraction for a boy like himself.

"Well I am sure that will make Potter happy," Alice said, trying to cover her tracks.

"Someone say my name?" Severus groaned inwardly. Couldn't the trip to Hogwarts ever be Potter free? James Potter stood in the compartments doorway, shadowed by his best friend, Sirius Black.

"What do you want, Potter," Lily asked acidly.

"Just thought I'd come say hello to you, Lily. I haven't seen you all summer," James smirked and ruffled his black hair. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Not really," Lily shortly stated. James gave a hurt look and turned his attention to Severus.

"And how was your summer, Snivellus?" James sneered. Severus ignored him. "Not to good, eh? Did your nose run too much?" Sirius laughed.

"Why don't you go bother someone else, Potter," Severus snarled, his hand inching to his wand.

"Touchy," James snickered and then the compartment door was slid closed by Lily.

"Gits!" Lily angrily sat back down. The silhouettes of James and Sirius disappeared with a chorus of laughter.

"There jokes don't even make much sense," Alice interrupted the silence.

"Try sharing a room with them," Frank said, putting the Daily Prophet down. "They are always leaving in the middle of the night. I am surprised they pass each year."

"Sneak out in the middle of the night?" Severus asked curiously. His goal at Hogwarts was to get James Potter and his friends expelled. Maybe sitting on the train with one of their roommates wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.

"Yes, they always seem to do Remus is out of town, though. It has been going on since last year," Frank said.

"How interesting," Severus smiled. Lily gave him a funny look. The sun began to set in the rolling dark green hills outside their compartment window. Lily, Alice, and Frank all changed into their school robes as the train began to approach Hogsmeade. Severus sat staring out the window. Lily and Frank had traded spots which relieved Severus greatly.

"You're not planning on seeing what those dunderheads are up too, are you, Sev?" Lily whispered, though Alice and Frank wouldn't have noticed seeing as they were in their own little world of magic. "I mean, I know they are horrible to you, but you shouldn't go getting yourself into trouble too."

"They'd deserve it though," Severus scowled.

"Don't do anything rash," Lily pleaded with him, her soft green eyes melting into him.

"Alright, I'll try not," He sighed. She punched him on the arm and they laughed.

Severus sat next to a Regulus Black at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Regulus was the younger brother of Sirius Black, but he was nothing alike. There only thing in common was their charming looks and Quidditch. Regulus was the seeker for the Slytherin house team. On Severus' right sat Rodolphus Lestrange. They all chatted about their holidays while eating.

"What did you do, Severus?" Regulus asked, grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Nothing really," Severus said, dryly.

"That's a shame," Rodolphus added.

"You didn't come up with any good spells?" Regulus asked eagerly.

"A few," Severus had no intention of telling them about it. Not that Regulus had went and told his older brother some of these new spells, but word spreads fast and the last thing Severus wanted was for James Potter to have more spells to jinx him with. Severus stole a glance at the Gryffindor table. He could see Lily sitting by Alice and another of her friends. She was smiling brightly and looked beautiful in the candlelight. He looked back at his plate and began eating again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lily walked through the warm common room. The couches were full of socializing students. Sirius Black sat on a crimson love seat, near the fire, with his newest girlfriend. She was blonde fifth year, who did not know that to date Sirius Black only ended in a broken heart. Lily sat down in an armchair next to Remus Lupin, the only friend of James that she liked. Remus' light sandy brown hair covered his eyes as he deeply engrossed himself in a textbook.

"Hi, Remus," Lily said. "I see that you are a prefect again this year."

"Oh, Lily," Remus jerked his head up as though he had just been ripped from another world. "Yes, I guess Dumbledore thought I did a good enough job."

"How was your summer?" Lily asked.

"It was long," Remus sighed, but then smiled. "I am happy to be back home."

"What N.E.W.T. classes do you think you'll take?" Lily glanced at the large fire place and could that James was staring over at the two of them. A little frown painted on his face.

"The usual," Remus said. "And yourself?"

"I am looking forward to potions," Lily smiled.

"Of course you would," Remus said. "You are only the best in our class, if not the whole school."

"Severus' helps me sometimes," Lily blushed. It was true that she was exceptional at potions. Severus and herself had found new ways to better potion making. It had earned her invitations to Professor Slughorn's little parties.

"Hello, Remus," James stood in front of them.

"Hi, James," Remus looked a little guilty. Lily rolled her eyes. Would she ever be rid of this curse? "Well, I better get going. See you later, Lily." Remus stood up swiftly and walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

"How was the train ride, Lily?" James smiled as he seated himself in Remus' vacated armchair.

"Why did you make Remus leave?" Lily scowled at James perfectly white smile that made girls swoon.

"I didn't make him leave," James sounded offended that his questioned had been answered by another question.

"Yes, you did," Lily stood up to go, but James grabbed her arm.

"No, you don't have to go."

"I do," Lily yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Stupid prat!" she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear as she stomped up the stairs.

* * *

The schedules were handed out at breakfast by Professor McGonangall. Lily reviewed hers, after eating toast and eggs. Her first class was potions with Slytherin. She smiled and looked over at the Severus, who was frowning as usual. His chin length black hair was a little unkempt, but it didn't bother Lily. She finished her juice and left the Great Hall to go to Professor Slughorn's classroom in the Dungeons. 

"Wait for me," She turned to see Severus walking briskly to her. "Did you really think you could rid yourself of me that easily?"

"I'll have to do better next time," Lily giggled. Severus could have a sense of humor from time to time.

"So we have potions together again," Severus led the way to their favorite class.

"Yes, I am so excited for this year!" Lily exclaimed. "All the new potions we get to learn!" They waited in the hallway outside Professor Slughorn's class. He was most likely still at lunch.

"Do you want to go to the lake Friday night?" Lily asked. "You know as something to do after we finish all of our homework?"

"Alright, as long as we don't swim," Severus grimaced.

"Why? You afraid someone might see your gray undies? Because to late, everyone already has," Sirius snickered. James stood next to him and Remus was not to far behind, his nose deep in a book.

"Wont you ever leave us alone!" Lily yelled. Before James could say a smart retort back at her, Professor Slughorn rounded the corner.

"Ah, nice to see students are waiting eagerly outside my door," He chuckled, while unlocking the door. Lily marched inside towards a table at the front. Severus close behind her.

"I hate those boys," Lily hissed as Severus sat down next to her.

"Don't I know it," Severus said.

"I hate how they treat me like I am some doll that needs to be saved," She fumed. "Or how they treat you! I don't see how either of those boys have fan clubs."

"Hey, Lily," James whispered from behind her. She scooted closer to her stained table, ignoring him. More students from Slytherin and Gryffindor filed into the room and seated themselves.

"Wonderful to see you all," Professor Slughorn stood at the front of the class in his dark blue waistcoat and trousers. "We shall be learning about some more complicated potions that we will be making this year." Slughorn began to lecture about new plants and herbs they would be using. Lily scribbled down notes, until she noticed that Severus was scribbling in his potions book.

"What are you doing, Sev?" Lily whispered.

"Just writing notes," Severus closed the book, secretively. Lily eyed him for a second than decided to give up for now. Severus could be so hard to get things out of sometimes. At the end of class Slughorn came up to Lily's desk.

"I hope you will be attending the Slug Club party. It's this weekend, Miss Evans," He smiled cheerfully. Slughorn had rosy cheeks and was balding.

"Oh, of course, I wouldn't miss it," Lily smiled.

"Excellent! It is sort of back-to-school party. Feel free to bring a guest," Slughorn chortled, his walrus like moustache wiggled.

* * *

At the end of the day, Lily was packed with homework. She ate dinner quickly and rushed to her to the common room to start working on it. It was raining outside and occasionally a strike of lighting would brighten the window where she sat. Writing about transfiguration can be so dull sometimes, Lily thought mournfully, wishing she could be outside. 

Several first years were snacking on Bertie Bott's beans and would yelp loudly when they got one that was vomit or pepper. Alice came and sat down in the cushy armchair next to Lily and one of the many windows in Gryffindor Tower.

"How were your classes today?"

"Oh, they were fine," Lily scribbled a few more words on her parchment than decided to give up.

"So who are you going to take to the Slug Club party? I know you were invited," Alice added.

"I haven't really thought much about it, but probably Severus," Lily watched Alice smile, but Lily knew that Alice must be thinking that she was insane for hanging around a boy whose friend were rumored to be obsessed with the dark arts.

"You know, you could at least give Potter a chance. I mean he has been drooling over you since we first arrived at Hogwarts," Alice said, nodding towards James, who was chatting up a seventh year brunette by the fireplace.

"Not even in his dreams," Lily grimaced.

"Oh, come on, Lily, he isn't that bad looking," Alice giggled.

"He is an arrogant air head who tries to hard," She avoided the thought of James being good looking, which he was, but she would never admit that to anyone.

"I am just saying that if you keep this game up, you might have James Potter's death on your hands," Alice said.

"I'll live," Lily stood up. "I am going to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Severus stood in front of a mirror. This was not normally something he did, but Lily had asked him to the Slug Club party and they lest he could do was look presentable. He had washed his hair and even put on a hint of cologne that his mother had given him for Christmas, two years ago. He had found a dark green button up shirt and black pants to where and he truly felt out of place.

"Where are you going?" Regulus asked as Severus walked towards the common rooms entrance.

"No where," Severus didn't turn back to look at the stunned faces of the Slytherin boys. He felt excited as he walked through the dungeon halls to meet Lily near Slughorn's classroom. Nervously, he ran his fingers through his hair. Severus couldn't deny it anymore, that he had feelings for Lily. She was brilliant and beautiful. Who cares if she isn't pureblood; she might as well be, Severus thought. He turned the corner and almost ran straight into Lily.

"Oh, it's you," She sighed with relief. "I am so glad that I found you. You look nice, Sev." Severus was speechless as he gazed at Lily. Her hair was wavy and flowed down to her shoulders. She wore a black shirt with a little lace at the bottom and a red V-neck shirt.

"Did I over do it?" Lily looked puzzled.

"No, not at all," Severus recovered and gave a small smile. "You look great."

Lily smiled and took his arm in hers. He guided the way to Slughorn's classroom, which was already bustling with Slughorn's favorites. A large table near the wall boasted food, treats, and mugs of butterbeer. All the tables had been cleared for socializing and dancing. A large radio played tunes that a few of the early comers were dancing too. Slughorn spotted Lily and Severus and came over to greet them.

"How are you doing tonight? Help yourself to the food. Don't be shy," He laughed and went back to talking to a former student who had come to visit him.

"He always has good pumpkin pastries," Lily said and steered them to the food table. Severus took a mug and sipped at it a little. The warm amber liquid gave him something else to think about than how good Lily looked.

"Do you want to dance?" Severus finished the butterbeer and followed Lily to the dance floor. Severus bobbed up and down a little in a horrible imitation of dancing. Lily swirled and twirled, laughing the whole time. "Oh, come on," She grabbed his hand and made him spin her.

"I don't know how to dance," He mumbled, blushing slightly.

"I can teach you," Lily placed his hand on her back and held tightly on his other hand. "Now put your foot there and the other there. Then move that way." She directed him to go forward then backward. After stepping on her feet about five times, he began to catch the hang of it. More people had begun to dance and the volume of the radio had been turned up.

"I am going to go grab another butterbeer. Do you want one?" Severus asked.

"No thanks," Lily said.

Severus pushed his way through the a few fifth years and made his way to the food table again. He stood near the end of the table, drinking, when he saw James and Sirius come through the doorway. He placed the half empty mug back on the table and looked around for Lily. He found her, but he wasn't the only one too. James had spotted and was making his way through the crowd to her. Severus reached her just as James did.

"Don't tell me you invited Snivellus here," James scowled. "I would have gone with you."

"Yeah, well I didn't want to go with you, Potter," Lily spat.

"You can call me James," He said.

"Leave her alone, Potter," Severus snarled.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, Snively," Sirius laughed, tossing his black hair out of his eyes. Before Severus could say anything Lily grabbed his arm and yanked him along with her towards the door. She was walking fast and practically spitting fireballs.

"Lily, calm down," Severus said. Her tight grip on his arm loosened and she let go.

"Damn, you have a good grip," Severus massaged his arm.

"Let's just go walk by the lake," Lily sighed. "I don't want to go back to the party." Severus nodded understandingly. They found their way out onto the grounds. The stars twinkled above them as they walked near the edge of the lake. The crescent moon gleamed on the waters dark surface. A warm breeze played with their hair. Lily found a tree close to the waters edge and sat down. Severus seated himself next to her.

"This is my favorite place in the world," Severus said, looking up at the Hogwarts.

"Mine too," Lily sighed, tracing her fingers in the dirt. "I really hate how they treat you. Just because you're Slytherin doesn't give them the right to jinx you or make fun of you." Severus glanced at Lily, who looked even more beautiful by moonlight. "But I am not going to let you duel them just because they give you and I a hard time."

"You know, they wouldn't give you a hard time if you went out with James," Severus looked at her, wondering if he could keep his feelings for her secret any longer. There had to be some hope, Severus thought, I mean she did ask me to a Slug Club party.

"Are you saying you want me to go out with that toerag?" Lily asked angrily.

"No, just stating the facts," Severus looked at her seriously this time. "Who would you want to date?" There was a long pause as Lily looked perplexed. Then she turned and looked deep into his eyes.

"I think I would like to date you, Sev," She blushed. "I mean, we have been friends for so long and I have such a good time whenever I am with you…" She stopped and looked at him for a response. His heart faltered stopped beating. This had to be a good dream, never would Lily Evans say something like that to him, but she had and it wasn't a dream.

"Yeah," He stumbled on the word, than added more jubilantly, "Yeah!"

She smiled warmly at him and tilted her head towards his, coming closer and closer until their lips meet for the first time. Severus thought he would explode with happiness, something he rarely even felt. Severus' body was shaking as he began to kiss her back; his mind entering an eternal bliss from which he never wanted to leave. His hand reached up and held her soft freckled face.

Suddenly the howl of a dog thundered in the quiet night, interrupting what was Severus Snape's first kiss. They turned to see a massive sleek, black dog growling and baring its teeth. Perplexed, Severus stared at it. How did that stupid dog get here, he thought angrily. As suddenly as the dog had appeared, it scampered off, howling into the darkness.

"That was odd," Lily said, staring in the direction that the dog had ran off too. "Do you think it was hurt?"

"I don't think so," Severus scoffed. He looked down at Lily. She blushed as she meet his gaze and shyly looked away. Severus stood up and brushed the dirt of his pants, and put his hand for her to take. She used his hand to lift herself off the ground, but did not let go as they began to walk back to the castle. Severus had a genuine grin on his face and his stomach was leaping in summersaults of triumph.

Severus walked her up to Gryffindor Tower and kissed her goodnight. He was so happy that if he had been in Hufflepuff, he would be humming a tune all the way down to his own common room. He refrained from doing so, though.

"Silver Serpent," He said to the portrait on the wall that swung open. The semi-dark common room was almost empty, except for a few seventh years who were studying. Severus sat himself on one of the black leather couches. He couldn't sleep; not with so much to think about. He had finally won Lily Evans, now he just needed to keep her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Stretching and letting out a yawn, Lily lay in her comfortable bed. Last night felt like a dream. It wasn't a bad dream, but a much unexpected pleasant one. She had kissed Severus Snape and she had liked it. The sun began to flow gently through the window near her large four-poster bed. Everyone else was already down at breakfast so the room was quiet. Lily slipped into her muggle clothes that she liked to wear on weekends and rushed down the stairs to get some toast before it became cold.

The fire in the common room had become only embers. She rushed to the portrait hole, but a voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"I know you kissed him," James was lying on a couch, looking like someone had just died.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked angrily, but panic was fluttering her like the golden snitch.

"You heard me," James said, his blues eyes boring into her green ones like sharp daggers.

"I don't have to confirm anything for you," Lily turned and stomped off to the portrait hole, climbing out and leaving a disheveled James behind. Quickly, Lily mad her way down to the Great Hall and snagged one of the last warm pieces of toast with strawberry jam. She scanned the Slytherin table for Severus. He sat near Regulus Black and was pushing the eggs around with his fork, something he only did when he was nervous. Under the table, Lily pointed her wand in Severus direction and muttered a spell Severus had designed to make his ear twitch when she needed him.

Lily caught Severus' eye and motioned for him to meet her. She stood up and walked into the entrance hall briskly. A few minutes later he joined her.

"Quick, follow me," Lily grabbed his arm and dragged him into an unused classroom. When she had made sure the coast was clear, she turned to gaze at Severus.

"What's wrong," Severus teased. "Was my kissing that good?"

"Someone was spying on us last night," Lily blurted out. Severus raised his dark eyebrows into his black hair.

"Who?" Severus demanded.

"I don't actually know," Lily said. "I was coming down for breakfast and James told me that he knew I kissed you."

"Does he know," Severus grinned wickedly.

"Sev, did you see anyone?"

"No, just that massive black dog."

"Do you think maybe Sirius or Pettigrew were hiding behind a tree?" Lily asked.

"It's possible," He speculated. "Does it bother you that you kissed me?"

"No, I just don't want them to jinx you because of me," Lily looked down at her feet, blushing. Severus took her hand in his and her heart fluttered to a stop. She stared up into his fathomless gray eyes. He was much taller than she, as he lowered his face to hers until he was only centimeters away. Lily closed her eyes and their lips met. Fireworks exploded in her heart as the kiss deepened. Her head felt light and her knees began to melt. She could feel Severus clinging to her; his arms supporting her weight.

Slowly the kiss ended and Lily rested her head in Severus' chest. His arms still wrapped around her in a protecting way. Her heart had begun to beat again and she took a deep breath. She wanted to stay this way forever. Why have we waited so long to be this way, Lily wondered.

* * *

Lily sat, humming that night as she worked on homework in the common room. Completely oblivious to the very annoyed James Potter, who was completely ignoring the group of girls who were trying to capture his attention. One by one the common room began to empty. 

"Can I sit by you, Lily?" Remus asked. He smiled wearily.

"Yes, of course," Lily glanced around, making sure a jealous James would not come barging over this time. Remus sat and made himself comfortable. "How were your prefect rounds?"

"They went smoothly enough," Remus said. "I actually came to talk to you about something else."

"Oh, really," Lily looked suspicious.

"James didn't tell me to come talk to you if that is what you are thinking," Remus stated clearly. "I am just worried about him. He hasn't eaten all day, which is unusual, and he won't tell me what is wrong."

"So you thought I would know?" Lily asked. "I try to not even talk to the boy."

"I know, but I was hoping you might know, anyways." Remus stared at her in a way that made her like he could read her thoughts.

"Fine, if you must know," Lily sighed, exasperated. "Apparently, he found out that I kissed a boy. Satisfied?"

"Oh," Remus looked surprised. "I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that. I thought it might be another really bad rejection again."

"Nope, not this time," Lily felt a little perturbed, but not as Remus, mainly just James. Remus stayed seated looking pensive. "Why can't he get over me and leave me be?"

"I believe, Lily, that he sees you as a smart and very beautiful girl that he finds much worth his time to peruse," Remus smiled and laughed heartily. "He has fallen deep into a cauldron for you."

"Well he is pompous and arrogant," Lily argued.

"Yes, he can be," Remus agreed. "But I assure you, I have never had a friend more loyal and good to me, than James."

She watched him get up and walk up the stairs to his dormitory. Leaving her to think about what he had just said.

* * *

Lily dreaded going to Double Transfiguration that morning, but when she arrived and had to sit across from James; he said nothing. He just sat there, staring mournfully at a book, while Sirius told him a Quidditch joke. 

"This year we will be advancing in your transfiguration," Professor McGonagall stood tall in her emerald green robes. "By the end of the year, I expect all of you to be able to transfigure objects into animals. And I will accept nothing less than Exceeds Expectations in my class."

The class chattered excitedly, especially the Ravenclaws. "Lovegood, please pass out these needles," Professor McGonagall handed a tray of needles to a blonde haired, Ravenclaw boy in the first row. "We will start simple. You will be turning these into worms."

"Ewww!" A few girls in the back row squeaked. Lily rolled her eyes. For the rest of the class period the students slaved over their needles, waving their wands madly. Lily had managed half a worm, as they began cleaning up. The bell chimed, Professor McGonagall walked over to James, who had sat quietly through the whole class and only tried a few times.

"What is the matter, James," She asked sternly. "I would have expected you would have transfigured this needle within the first five minutes."

"Sorry professor." James said feebly. Lily almost felt sorry for him as she walked out the door to the library, where she planned to meet Severus.

The Library was extremely quiet, only a few sixth and seventh years, who did not have class at this our, sat studying. Lily spotted Severus sitting alone at a round table, by a large window, reading a red leather bound book. The lengthy bookcases seem to tower above them.

"What are you reading?" She asked, pulling up a hard wooden seat next to him.

"Nothing," Severus hurriedly stuffed the book into his black bag. Lily gave him an odd look, but shrugged off his secretes. "How was class?"

"We turned needles into worms," Lily said. "And how was Charms?"

"Dull," Severus faked a yawn. Lily thought of telling Severus what Remus had said to her the night before, but decided it would only make him mad.

"So this weekend do you want to walk around the grounds, since we don't have a Hogsmeade visit for a while?" Lily loved being outside.

"Of course, but only if it's at night. We vampires don't do well in the day," Severus joked.

**A/N: I will be writing more soon. Thank you for reading and please review. **

**Peanuckle: thank you for reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The week went by fast as classes began to hand out more and more homework. Severus paced outside the painting of the Fat Lady, waiting for Lily. The week had been pure bliss, simply wonderful. Severus stopped as he heard boys voice. He ducked behind a pillar, just in time, as James, Sirius and Remus turned the corner. Peter followed behind, guffawing loudly at a joke that had just been told my one of them. Severus was pleased to see how forlorn James looked. The four boys disappeared down the hall that led to the stairs.

"What are you doing there, Sev?" Lily laughed, as she startled him a little.

"I was going to scare you," He lied, not wanting her to know he was still suspicious about what Frank Longbottom had said on the train. She gently stole his hand from him as they walked down the stairs. Her hands were warm and tender. His hands were cold and callused. Normally, holding someone's hand would have repulsed Severus, but for Lily he made an exception.

The Forbidden Forest looked unusually inviting as the two of them walked along its outskirts. A cool breeze made lily's golden red tendrils of hair dance across her back. Severus continually pushed his own chin-length hair out of his mouth. The trees were beginning to lose their summer leaves, marking the dawn of fall.

"It's so lovely," Lily sighed, gazing at the pale yellow moon. The clouds clung to its fullness as it inched leisurely into the sky.

"I suppose so," Severus had never really been in love with the celestial heavens, but the darkness that surrounded it. There was rumor in the fourth year that he was a vampire. It had become a bit of an inside joke for Lily and himself. They stopped by a fallen tree to sit. Severus snaked his arm around Lily. She in turn moved closer to him.

"Did you think we would be like this when we first met?" Lily asked, thoughtfully.

"I hoped so," Severus said honestly. A long silence prevailed, but it wasn't awkward. Severus smiled to himself as he reveled in Lily's closeness to him. Never had he felt such loving attention in his life. His mother had always forced him out of the house for his own protection, thus he was forced to wonder through the neighborhood. Until one day, he noticed Lily and her sister outside of their nice and spacious home.

The shutter of a bush near by carried him out of his deep thought. Lily had also heard it and was staring at it. It quivered again and than the massive black dog pounced through the bush. The dog came three feet in front of them, growling aggressively.

"Get away!" Severus yelled, pulling out his wand. The dog rushed forward, ripping the bottom of his school robes with its teeth. Severus cursed and leaped backward. Lily pulled out her wand, ready to hex, when a bulky tawny stag leaped over the same bush as the dog. It stood still, studying them. Than the dog barked at it and the stag dashed back into the forest in a flash. The dog turned to look at Severus and Lily, and with a final growl, it too turned and ran. Severus panted heavily, his heart racing at the odd events that had just occurred. Lily stood startled, staring at the place where the two animals had disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked, shocked.

"I have no idea, but I am pretty sure that dog has it in for me," Severus grimaced as he stared at his best school robes. A nice big chunk of material had been ripped clean off. He angrily kicked a small rock and sent it hurling into the forest.

"I can fix that," Lily smiled at him. "Reparo!" The bottom of his robes slowly mended itself back together.

"Thanks," Severus tried to smile, stowing his wand away.

"I can't get over how odd that was," Lily mused. "I mean, it was like the dog was communicating with that stag."

"Yes, it did seem like that," Severus narrowed his eyes at the bush. Suspicion playing through his mind.

Severus slumped into a cold armchair, groaning. Tonight had not gone as planned. After walking Lily to the entrance of her common room, he had proceeded to curse all the way down to his own. "Rotten, filthy stray dog," he mumbled to himself.

"You look angry," Avery sat on the couch across from Severus. He was a brown haired, seventh year boy, whose first name was Bartholomew, but preferred his surname. "So have you thought much about joining the Dark Lord?" He said the name in a whisper of admiration, but with a hind of fear that made even his matured voice crack slightly.

"It has crossed my mind," Severus said as if entering a business deal.

"Lucius has been talking a great deal about your marvelous potion making and aptitude at producing dark spells," Avery's cold brown eyes had narrowed in great seriousness. "The Dark Lord is very interested."

"Really?" Severus was careful to not put excitement in the word. A game like this must be played cautiously.

"Yes, the Dark Lord needs powerful wizards on his side if he plans to be victorious," Weylin Mulciber smiled wickedly as he sat himself next to Avery. Rodolphus also joined. Severus saw them as vultures and he was their prey, but it was his own fault. They all shared the same views and the Dark Lord had come to rally them in a cause.

"Regulus will be joining soon," Rodolphus said in a hushed tone.

"I am considering it," Severus said. He glanced over at Regulus, who was chatting up a fourth year girl near the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"You're a Prince," Avery said. "You come from a good pureblood family. We need wizards like you." The fact that Severus had a muggle father was almost always overlooked. He was not a pureblood as he wished. Severus was a half-blood Prince.

"I need more time to think," Severus said. Avery nodded.

"Suit yourself," Mulciber added nastily.

"There is only going to be one side in this war," Rodolphus whispered in a low voice. The dim light of the common room cast shadows over his elegant features. "His side or death."

"Here is some good advice, Severus," Avery echoed. "Pick the winning side." The three boys stood up and left Severus to his thoughts. What would happen to Lily through all this? Severus shivered at the thought. She was muggleborn and there was no escaping it. His kind believed she was a robber of magic; that pureblood, and only pureblood, should have that gift and talent. Lily, with out meaning too, was practically laughing in the Dark Lord and his followers faces by even being the top in her class, which she was.

Oh, Lily! Why could you not have been born a pureblood, Severus thought as he drifted to sleep.

The weekend went by fast and had left Severus with many things to think about. First were the consequences of an allegiance he might choose and second, why was a black dog so determined to rip him to shreds. He and Lily had gone on several more walks at night, discussing life and what it held.

Severus was on his way to Charms, when he heard familiar voices coming down the hallway. They belonged to none other than James and Sirius. Not wanting to his underwear exposed today, he dashed towards a closet nearby. The smell of cleaning materials and cats was nauseating, but not enough that he couldn't hear what the approaching boys were saying.

"James, you have to go to Quidditch practice!" Sirius barked at a sorrowful looking James. "You're Gryffindors Captain!"

"I can't," James mumbled pathetically.

"The first match is in a few weeks," Sirius said. "You don't want to lose to those slimly Slytherins, do you?" James said nothing. Severus could barely see through the sliver opening he had left for himself. He held his breath as they stopped a few feet in front of his hiding place.

"I don't want to go on without her," James voice was barely audible.

"James, don't be so dramatic," Sirius shook his head. "Yes, Lily is amazing, but there are other mermaids in the sea, mate!"

"You don't understand," James took off walking down the hall. Sirius kicked the wall in anger and the paintings above him shouted in annoyance, and then ran after James. When Severus was sure that the two boys were gone, he slowly sidled out of the closet and started for class again with a huge grin of satisfaction bursting on his face.

**A/N: Thank you reading and reviewing. Please tell me what your thoughts, etc. I will try and always write back to you in my next post. If you have questions feel free to ask. If I made a grammar mistake, it is cool to tell me. I like to know so I can fix it. **

**Jumana: Thanking for putting this on your favorites. **

**Lassie1994: Thank you for reading. Good ol' full moons. **

**Music Is Everything: Thank you. I have been trying to put some thought into this and what might have happened. **

**Morgaine00000016: Thank you. Keep reading and reviewing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The Slytherin verses Gryffindor Quidditch match was only a day away. Lily loved to watch Quidditch; it had fascinated her from the first game she witnessed at Hogwarts. It was so much more interesting than the muggle sports her father watched. The Gryffindors were feeling very patriotic and many had begun wearing all crimson and gold.

"I am so excited," Alice babbled at breakfast.

"Pass the bacon, please," Lily asked.

"I heard there is a chance we might win the Quidditch cup this year," Alice informed handing the plate of bacon to Lily. "We have the best team that Gryffindor has seen in years."

"They could do with a different captain," Lily said, eyeing James at the end of the table.

"You just say that because you don't like him, but he is an extraordinary chaser," Alice said. Frank looked up from his _Daily Prophet_ and grunted. "I don't mind that you aren't a Quidditch player," She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What does the_ Prophet_ have to say?" Lily asked Frank, trying to change the subject away from anything that might lead to James again.

"They found the bodies of the Prewett brothers that went missing last Sunday," Frank handed Lily the paper. A picture of young men, who looked almost identical except for their height, waved and beamed up at her through the black and white photo. The caption below read: _Fabian and Gideon Prewett found dead. Aurors suspect Death Eaters to be the culprits._ There was another picture of the boys when they were at Hogwarts; both were Gryffindors. To the left side of the article there was a picture of a middle-aged woman who wore a solemn look on her pretty face. The headline read: **Yet Another Disappearance**.

"Hey, that's my neighbor," Alice yelped. She had been looking over Lily's shoulder. "Her name is Delphine Fern. Her son is a second year in Ravenclaw." Lily followed Alice's eyes over to a small little boy at the Ravenclaw table. He had dirty blonde hair and his mother's pretty features which were now covered in small tears. Alice stood up and walked over to the poor little boy. Lily's heart sank and she pushed her food away.

After breakfast, Lily wondered the halls in thought. She worried for her family who had no protection from these horrible people. Leaning against a window seal, she looked out at the grounds of Hogwarts, full of students enjoying the last days of autumn. But it wasn't just the change of a season that could be felt in the air. Something else, something much larger.

"Lily, may I have a word with you?" Sirius stood behind her, a grave look spreading across his handsome face.

"What is it?" Lily demanded.

"You want the Gryffindor to win tomorrow don't you?"

"Yes," Lily said slowly.

"Than please, say something to James! Anything!" Sirius begged.

"No," Lily was appalled the idea.

"He is devastated that you are going out with Snivellus!"

"Don't call him that," Lily yelled.

"Fine, Snape," Sirius growled. "You may not like it, but James is in love with you. Couldn't you at least try and be his friend?"

"No!"

"And why not?"

"Because he is a bully!"

"Can you at least say a simple 'hello'?" Sirius begged again. "He is my best friend and it hurts to see him this way."

"Fine," Lily yelped in frustration. "But I am only doing it for the good of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

"Thank you, Lily," Sirius wrapped her in a massive hug than released her smiling broadly. "Well I better go." He briskly took off down the hall and out of sight before she could change her mind.

"Okay, bye," Lily said awkwardly. What have I just consented too? Lily thought, slapping herself in the head.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Severus' deep voice made her jump. She nervously peered around to make sure Sirius was truly gone.

"I just remembered that I need to return a book to the library before Madam Pince kills me," She lied hastily.

"Well should we go and get it?" Severus asked, reaching for her hand. His touch comforted her and she relaxed, smiling at him.

"Oh, we don't have too," Lily laughed. "We could go play Wizard Chess or something fun."

"Alright, if you insist," Severus rolled his eyes. She always beat him at Wizard Chess.

* * *

Everyone was up bright and early for the big Quidditch match. All students were wearing their house colors on them like a flag. The first years were jittering non-stop. They were little balls of energy that had to be contently told to calm down by the older students. Lily was on her way down to the Quidditch stadium with Alice and a seventh year Gryffindor, Chantyl Judson, when she saw James. 

"Good luck, Potter," Lily blurted out before she could stop herself. He looked up surprised to see her than a grin escaped his thin lips. She hurried out of sight, blushing.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked quizzically.

"Sirius Black asked me to say something to James because I guess he is sad," Lily whispered.

"You are on speaking terms with Sirius Black?" Chantyl asked, her sky blue eyes widening with excitement.

"Sort of," Lily laughed. "Would you like me to set up a date?"

"Oh, yes," Chantyl giggled.

"I warn you, he is a heartbreaker."

"Oh, well, it's not like I'll be at Hogwarts much longer," She said. "I leave at the end of the year."

They reached the high up booth, overlooking the vast green field. Many of the others were already filled. The staff booth was beginning to fill up, though many of them were trying to usher the first years in the right direction. Alice and Chantyl pulled out their wands and slid them down a strand of hair, turning it bright crimson.

"Come on Lily," Alice reached over and turned a strand, of Lily's already red hair, gold. "Show some Gryffindor spirit!"

After Lily's hair was full of gold, she began searching the crowd for Severus. She found him and her stomach sank. He stood among the worst of Slytherins: Regulus Black, Weylin Mulciber, and Bartholomew Avery. Rodolphus Lestrange was close by with his evil girlfriend, Bellatrix Black.

She felt disappointment. They were such horrible vermin, whereas there was goodness in Severus. Lily had hoped Severus was done with them when she had forgiven him for calling her that unmentionable name, but she had been wrong.

"What's wrong?" Chantyl nudged her.

"Oh, nothing," Lily lied. The commentary of Lysander Everett, a fifth year Ravenclaw, boomed through the stadium. Cheers erupted as the golden snitch was released into the air and the game began.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep it up. I really would like to know what you thought of this chapter. Sorry, its a little short. I will try and write more next time. I had a lot of homework this weekend. **

**Lassie: They shall for the time being. :) But I don't want to say to much.**

**Music: Thank you. Yeah I love that "black dog" too. haha.**

**Morgaine: Thank you:)**

**Wingless: Why thank you. I am trying hard to stay by the books, though some things are a little different. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The screams of the Gryffindors roared as James Potter snatched the snitch. The stadium began to shake violently with excitement. Severus cursed as the Slytherins booed and hissed.

"And the game is over! 290 to 110: Gryffindor wins!" Lysander yelled. Severus could see Lily jumping up and down. Her hair sparkled gold.

"Stinking Gryffindors!" Avery growled with a venomous glare.

"Mudblood lovers," Bellatrix Black hissed. Rodolphus cursed and spat. No one could hear them, though. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had joined in on the cries of jubilation against the loss of Slytherin. Severus slipped away silently to meet Lily.

"Severus, wait up," Regulus came rushing up to him. Striding along side him now he said, "Sirius isn't going to shut up about this!"

Severus thought of the red leather bound book on Animagi that lay under his bed. He had checked it out of the library and was studying it hard. He had a theory about those four Gryffindor boys, which might just be a little insane. "How good is your bother at transfiguration?"

Regulus gave Severus a strange look, but said, "He is rather good at it; both he and Potter. I caught them turning that nasty Pettigrew boy into a rat this summer."

"Really," Severus felt eager, but did not show it. "That is impressive for sixth years."

"Yes, I guess, but their just stupid prats," Regulus said dismissively. "They will never survive what is to come. They love mudbloods to much." Severus felt a twinge of guilt at this statement.

"The Dark Lord is the greatest answer to ever happen to those who cherish the pure of blood," Regulus smiled proudly. "He will honor the Pureblood lines and give power to those who help him."

"Yes," Severus said. He knew all the beliefs of the Dark Lord. The prospect of power was luring to Severus. He yearned to posses control and inflect pain on others so they in turn would know what he had suffered through. Revenge was a constant idea that lingered in Severus' mind.

"It won't be much longer, I predict," Regulus said, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Until what?"

"Until he strikes," Regulus lowered his voice. "Bigger than just a disappearance here and there, or a few deaths of mudbloods."

"What is he planning," Severus asked.

"I don't entirely know," Regulus shrugged, unworried. "I am joining, you know."

"So I have heard," Severus said coolly.

"And what about you?"

"I think I could be a great asset to a cause such as this," Severus slowly worded his thoughts aloud.

"You won't regret your choice," He said, patting Severus on the back.

* * *

"Goodnight, Lily," Severus kissed her on the forehead tenderly. 

"Sleep tight, Severus," Lily reached up and kissed his lips softly.

He smiled as he walked away. He had no intention in going to bed. Instead he was going to find that black dog. The air outside was chilly, especially as he drew nearer to the Forbidden forest with its tall ominous trees. There was not much sound other than Severus own foot steps and the occasionally hoot of a far off owl.

He clutched his wand, ready to strike. Bravely, he took a step into the forest. It was dark and colder. A thin mist clung to the air. The soil was littered with leaves that crunched under Severus' large scuff marked shoes. Venturing further into the forest, the noises of the nocturnal became more apparent. It was enough to send chills down anyone spines, but Severus, hit with an spark of unknown bravery, trudged onward.

Suddenly the bushes to his left began to tremble and he stepped back. So far he had not used his wand for light, for fear it would attract what lurked in the forest. He lit his wand and peered at the bush. It trembled again and than a tall boy emerged from the shadows.

"Well look who I have here," A deep voice growled. "You shouldn't have come into the forest, Snape."

"Who are you?" Severus felt scared. The light of his wand was dim. Without warning, he was thrust against the trunk of an old tree. His head collided violently with bark. Severus wand fell to the ground. The tip of another wand was placed roughly to his throat.

"Stay away from Lily Evans," The voice said clearly, but dangerously. It was to dark to see the face of the speaker. There was no moon tonight and even if there was the canopy of dying leaves would have hidden it from view.

"And what if I don't?" Severus snarled back. A fist collided hard with his side. He yelped and tried to crumple from the pain, but the captor held him in place.

"There is no 'what if', Snape," The cruel voice was calm and confident. The figure's fist, for the second time that night, collided into Severus. He could feel warm blood trickling from his overlarge nose. This time the captor let him collapse to the ground in a heap.

"Let that be a warning to you." The figure strode off into the misty darkness. Severus lay there, clutching his side, for several minutes.

"Lumos," He whispered, concentrating hard. His wand lit up faintly near his feet. Severus snatched it and carefully got to his feet. He brighten the light, not caring if he attracted anything. Every few seconds he wiped the trickling blood away from his face. Anger boiled inside of him. He would not surrender and give up the only thing he had ever wanted, Lily Evans. Several minutes pasted by and Severus began to get the feeling that he was going in circles.

"Why do all trees have to look the same," He cursed aloud.

"Who's there?" A loud, gruff voice called out near to him. Severus paused and stood quietly. The light of a lantern came into view, casting shadows over the gigantic form of the Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.

"What're yer doin' out here, boy?" Hagrid gave Severus a funny look as he lifted the lantern higher he noticed the blood as gasped. "Wha happened to yer?"

"Nothing," Severus said coldly.

"Well, fine if that's how yer want to be," Hagrid scowled. "But yer better follow me back, you 'ear?"

Severus slowly trudged a few steps behind Hagrid until they reached the edge of the forest. Hagrid's hut stood tall and smoke billowed out of the chimney. Severus was about to walk away when Hagrid grabbed his shoulder with his large, heavy hand.

"Now, I won't tell Dumbledore about this, if yer promise to not go back into tha forest. It's very dangerous," Hagrid said sternly.

"I promise," Severus said.

"Good, now you best clean yerself up and go to bed," Hagrid let go of Severus shoulder and nudged him towards the castle. Severus could feel Hagrids beetle black eyes watching him cross the grassy grounds.

**A/N: Another short one, but I feel it went well. Please review. **

**Jumana****: Yes, I too dislike how James' treats Severus. It was really uncalled for. **

**Kitty-hiime****: Yes, I know it isn't exactly like the book, but I do have a plan for it. :)**

**Music: Thank you! I have posted more. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Severus, what happened?!" Lily shirked as she saw how swollen his nose was that morning after breakfast. He scowled as he lightly touched his purplish nose.

"Nothing," He grumbled. "I ran into a wall down in the dungeons."

"Do you think I am an idiot?" She asked angrily.

"It's dark down there," He said defensively.

"I am not buying it," Lily spat. She had quite a temper sometimes. Severus mumbled. "I refuse to talk to you until you tell me the truth," She stormed away in a fury.

The sun shone brightly across the leaf-covered ground. She kicked absentmindedly at them with her tennis shoes, wondering why he had to lie about what happened to his nose. Quite a few people were out basking in the last bits of sunlight as well. She looked up at the Quidditch stadium with a sudden impulse to fly.

Lily found one of the school brooms easily enough in the poorly maintained, wooden shed at the far end of the field. It was only a Shooting Star and an older version at that, but it would be safe enough to ride. She hoped on and felt her feet slowly lift off the ground as she began to rise in the sky.

Tilting her broom upwards, she began to feel the wind playing with her hair and fluttering behind her. Lily swerved left and clutched to the handle of the broom enjoying the feeling of speed. Flying was something she enjoyed, but not necessarily Quidditch. In the air she could be free and she had nearly forgotten about Severus' nose.

"Oy! Lily!"

She cursed under her breath as she opened her eyes and saw that James was only a few feet away from her on a broom, his black hair ruffled from the soft breeze. He smiled at her, flashing his pleasant pearly teeth. He seemed to have gained back some of his confidence.

"Yes?" Lily inquired.

"I saw that you were flying," James said. "I didn't know you were that good at it."

"Don't try and flatter me," She rolled her eyes and then abruptly it struck her. James. "You did it didn't you!"

"Did what?" James looked startled, losing his nice smile.

"You attacked Severus!" She yelled and glaring at him with pure hatred.

"I did not!" He roared.

"Don't lie!" Lily seethed. "You hate him because I am in love with him!"

James shut his mouth, glared at her and than looked shamefully at the ground. He looked as though she had just hit him over the head with a bludger bat. "I did," He said in a low and sorrowful voice. "And I don't regret it either."

"You sicken me!" Lily shrieked.

"I did it because I am in love with _you_!" He gazed up at her with his hazel eyes that were full of sincerity. "I have been since the first day I meet you."

Lily didn't know what to say and sat on the hovering broom utterly speechless. She had always known that he liked her, but he had never expressed anything other than just wanting to go on a date with her.

"I am sorry, James, but I am with Severus," Lily turned to descend to the grassy ground.

"He is not a good person," James shouted, causing her to spin back to face him.

"You are one to talk, James Potter, always bullying people!" She hated that he could get such a reaction out of her.

"At least I am not obsessed with dark magic," James growled angrily.

"You are such a git! I don't know how any girl can stand to be in your presence!" Lily snarled back at him.

"If you haven't noticed every girl in the school adores me, besides you!" James yelled.

"Than why chase me?" She watched his face brighten with the lightest shade of pink, but it was only for a second. "Go find some other girl that is interested in arrogant prats!" Lily sped to the ground before she could hear anything else he had to say and rushed to put the broom away. Glancing up she could see James flying around high in the air.

"Lily, I am sorry!" Severus walked briskly towards her.

"It's fine, I know what happened," She said, feeling happier to be near him and kissed him on the check, careful not to touch his bruised nose.

"You do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It was James," Lily said the name like it was a disgusting swear word.

"Ah," Severus pursed his thin lips, but relief flooded his black eyes

"I can't believe he would attack you like that!" Lily felt revolted.

"Jealousy, maybe?" Severus snorted.

"He should be," Lily beamed at Severus. "He isn't nearly as nice as you are."

"Nice?" Severus looked offended. "Who says I am nice?"

"I do," Lily giggled.

* * *

That night Lily sat next to Alice in the common room. Lily had talked to Sirius about Chantyl and the two now sat in a darkened corner, enjoying each others company. Scanning the room she also saw Remus carefully eyeing the new couple over the top of his book. James was no where to be found among the regular people who sat by the fire. Lily felt only a tad bit guilty.

"Where is Frank?" Lily asked.

"Oh, he is out and about," Alice laughed. "I try to give him lots of time to do his homework."

"Oh," Lily wished that Severus were in the same house with her. "I think I am going to go on a walk."

She got up from the chair and left the warmth of the common room. The words of James had been nagging at her all day. It was true as much as she didn't like to think about it; Severus was very much into dark magic. It was his flaw, his weakness, and she hated it.

The stars had just begun to twinkle in the dark sapphire sky as she walked along the edge of the lake. The small waves made a rhythmic sound in the silent night. A single tear slowly slid down the side of her face. That was all she would allow to escape from her.

Splash, Lily could see a boy sitting on a large rock. Splash, she watched as he tossed another pebble into the lake. Quickly, she wiped away her tear and walked curiously towards the boy. Hiding behind the bushes, she caught a better view of the boy. Familiar black hair and glasses, normally she would have left as quietly as she had come, but something held her back.

"I am sorry, Lily," She heard his low voice mumble, Lily's bright green eyes widened in horror.

"Agh, no that just sounds stupid!" He said louder. "She isn't going to just forgive you! She doesn't even like you!" She realized the-oh-so-perfect James Potter was talking to himself. This thought amused her.

"Talking to yourself?" She couldn't resist embarrassing him.

"Ahhh!" He nearly fell of the rock at the sight of her. Though it was dark, Lily could tell he was blushing the deepest shade of crimson. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking by," She said casually. "Well I better be going now." Lily turned to go.

"Wait!"

She whipped her head around, dark red hair swaying wildly. "Yes?"

James looked at her, opened his mouth and than closed it again. "Never mind."

He grunted and let his head fall shamefully. Hastily, she walked away before more could be said. She could hear a few more splashes echo in the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Fall inched into winter and the trees were now bare of life. Everything was frosted in snow and ice kissed the morning dew on the once grassy grounds. Severus stared out the foggy window as he waited for Lily. Time was flying rapidly, but he did not mind so long as he had Lily. He was also very pleased to see that James Potter was keeping his distance.

"There you are," Lily's sweet voice called from behind him. "I am so happy that it's finally snowing!" She squealed with delight.

"I don't understand why snow is so wonderful," Severus grimaced. "It is just colder and a more solid form of rain."

"But it's fun!" Lily exclaimed.

"If you say so," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Come on! Let's go, before everyone else decides it is fun as well," Lily grabbed his hand and began to rush through the halls and down stairs.

"Note to self: give you snow whenever you are angry with me," Severus said as they jogged.

Once outside Lily let go of his hand and began to prance through the thick, glistening snow. Light, gray clouds blanketed the sky overhead. Severus briskly strolled after her. Lily plopped on the ground and began to make a snow angel.

"Come on, Sev," She called up to him. "You know you want to make one!"

"I do not feel any urge to lie in the snow and wave my legs and arms around," He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come on," Lily frowned. Severus mumbled. Out of no where, Lily grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground.

"What was that for?" Severus yelped as he sat up, covered in snow.

"Try and make one," Lily grinned mischievously at him.

"No," Severus said defiantly.

"Please," Lily begged.

"Fine!" Severus fell back and began to spread in and out, his long arms and legs. "Satisfied?"

"Yes," Lily looked pleased. "It wasn't that bad, was it now?"

"It is not exactly what you call fun when you are being forced against your own will," Severus scowled and folded his arms over his chest. More students, mostly younger ones, were beginning to fill the grounds.

Severus stood up and began to walk a few steps away from Lily, so that she could not pull him down again. Wham! Severus felt a hard cold snowball hit the back of his head. Furious, Severus whipped around. Lily sat stunned.

"What was that for?"

"I didn't do it," She pointed towards the bushes and trees, about ten feet away. "It came from there!"

Severus began walking towards the snow covered shrubbery. A second, snowball came sailing from the bushes and whacked him between the eyes. His face became heated with anger as he wiped the snow from his face. Two small boys, who had to be a third years, began to run from the bush.

"Stop!" Severus quickly caught up with the boys, knocking them over with the flick of his wand.

"Agh!"

"We're sorry!"

"You are sorry?" Severus asked, quizzically.

"Yes," One boy whimpered. "Please, don't transfigure me into anything."

"We didn't really want to do it," The second boy cried out. "Those older boys made us."

"They made you, did they?" Lily asked, arriving on the scene.

"Well actually," The boy fumbled with his words. "They did pay us…a little."

"And who were theses boys?" Severus was irritated with the young boys' jabber.

"They were both really tall," The first one said.

"And they both had black hair, except one had glasses," The second finished.

"I see," Severus snorted. "I should have known."

"Where are they now?" Lily asked the boys nicely. They smiled at her.

"The last time we saw them, they were over by that cluster of trees," One of the boys pointed a little finger in the direction of the snow covered trees near the lake.

"Thank you," Lily took off towards the trees at a quick pace.

"Wait, Lily, where are you going?" Severus called after her, as the little boys scampered off. He ran, his legs shaking awkwardly, to catch up with her. "Come on, wait Lily." They stopped ten feet away from the trees. Severus heaved to catch his breathe, winded from the short run.

"You are out of shape," Lily laughed. Severus grumbled. Cautiously, they moved towards the trees.

"Potter, I know you are there!" Lily shouted.

"Don't shout," Severus grimaced. "We don't want them to know we are here!"

Lily started walking into the trees, before Severus could grab her and hold her back.

"Hello, Snivellus," A voice from behind said. Severus whipped around to see James, flanked by Sirius.

"Why are you all covered in snow?" Sirius chortled.

"As if you didn't know, Black," Severus said. James looked reproachfully at Severus. Suddenly three large snowballs came flying down from the gray sky. With out warning, two of the snow balls hit both boys directly on the head. Severus dodged out of the way. Lily came running towards them, holding more snowballs than she could carry. She began flinging them at Sirius and James, who turned and began to run.

"That was not much of a fight," Lily scoffed. "I was expecting better." Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smiled.

* * *

By dinner, many people had heard of the snow fight that involved Hogwarts two biggest pranksters losing to a girl. Severus laughed as he watched the two boys squirm uncomfortably at the Gryffindor table. Lily sat around a crowd of students who were admiring her for her bravery. She caught Severus's eye and beamed at him from across the Great Hall.

"She is a real beauty, to bad she is a mudblood Gryffindor," Regulus said, not noticing who Lily had been staring at. Severus stiffened and tightened his fist under the table, but let his face remain calm.

"They aren't even worth looking at if they are scum," Mulciber scoffed, lifting his cup to drink.

"That mudblood is a pretty one," Regulus argued. "You have to admit."

"I agree with you," Rodolphus smirked.

"Enough," Avery spat in disgust. "Severus, are you coming with us tonight?"

"I am," Severus said slowly.

"Excellent. Meet us near the gnarled tree around midnight," Avery grinned. Severus nodded back. "The lure of our side is much stronger."

Severus fell deep into thought as he finished his meal. Maybe, just maybe, he could save her by joining the forces of the Dark Lord.

* * *

"Good night Lily," Severus kissed her soft, freckled cheek, before she left him in the dark hall outside of the portrait of the Fat Lady. His mind was made up. He waited in an empty classroom, occasionally looking at his small pocket-watch anxiously. The minutes ticked into hours, until he felt that it was the right time to go.

The moon disappeared in a thick, cold fog that drenched the Forbidden Forest in shadows and gray mystery. The snow lay iced on the ground and the bare trees stretched out, haunting the night. Severus cautiously made his way through beckoning mist, towards the gnarled tree. Hooded shadows bean to appear as he drew closer. Severus noticed that one wore no hood, but the darkness seemed to cling to his face.

"Welcome, Severus Snape," An icy voice, colder than the surrounding air, that belonged to the hoodless figure. Severus bowed his head towards the ground, glance at the snow at his feet.

"You are wise to come here," The words seem to slither off the man's tongue. "These are changing times and we are in need of powerful wizards, such as yourselves." Severus swept his eyes across the gathering of people who had come; some appeared to be much taller than a Hogwarts student, but all stood tall and respectful.

"Lucius, I do think you will be right about this one," The dark figure nodded his hairless head towards Severus. The tall figure that was Lucius nodded his head as well. Severus could just imagine Lucius perfect white teeth glinting with pleasure under his hood.

"I can give you greatness. I can give you power, but I need something in exchange," The voice hissed. "I need your loyal service, if we are to cleanse this world and take back what is rightful ours. You must be with me, or perish with the rest who defy the rule of Lord Voldemort." All eyes were on him, hanging on his every word.

"For you that are still in that school, use it wisely," He continued. "I will not mark you as one of my followers until you have proved to me your allegiance. Be warned; there is no turning back now."

**A/N: Sorry it has been awhile. I have been really busy with school. Please read and review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Severus?" Lily asked upon seeing the dark circles under his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine," Severus waved his hand. "I just studied late last night is all."

"Oh," Lily smiled, pecking him lightly on the cheek. He jerked a little at her touch. "What's wrong," She demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, maybe I need to go lay down some more," Severus said, giving a little yawn.

"But you'll miss potions?" Lily said.

"Just this once," Severus kissed her warm cheek. "I am not feeling well."

Lily sighed. "Alright." She wasn't happy about it, but what could she do. Severus began to walk towards the dungeons; his black school robes twirled behind him. Lily stood there for a while, thinking. She began to drag herself towards the dungeons as well, dreading every step she took alone.

She reached the classroom in the damp dungeons and could smell the odd mixtures they would be brewing for today's session class. Only a few of the Hufflepuff students were as early as she. Lily took her normal sit near the front. Students slowly began to file into the room.

"Where is Snivellus?" Lily knew that they would ask, but that still didn't mean she wasn't annoyed.

"None of your business, Potter," Lily spat without turning around to face him.

"It's James, for the millionth time."

She just ignored him, feeling as though her thick, red hair would shield her from James's pompous nature. Professor Slughorn entered the classroom, bouncing with joy. "Today will be an exciting lesson," He announced at the front, near the ancient chalk board. "We will be brewing a shrinking potion."

The class began to chatter in excitement. "I will be dividing you up into partners though, because this potion is a very serious matter and there shall be no 'playing around'," Slughorn shot a glance at table behind Lily, which she knew sat James and Sirius. The class groaned at the idea of not being able to work with there friends. Slughorn started pairing up the students near the front. When he came to Lily's table he questioned the empty sit.

"And Mr. Snape is where?"

"He wasn't feeling all that well."

"Ah, pity, making this up will de difficult," Slughorn frowned. "Mr. Potter would you come be Miss Evans partner?"

"With pleasure," Lily groaned quietly as James came to sit next to her in Severus's chair. She moved her own chair as far away from him as possible, but this did not stop James from talking.

"So how are you doing today Evans?" He seemed to have forgotten all about the snow fight defeat or he just wanted to ignore it.

"Hmph," Lily made an irritated noise.

"You will need the following ingredients," Professor Slughorn wrote them on the chalk board with a flick of his wand. "You may began…"

"I'll go get us the ingredients," James stood and went with a few other students to the smelly, old supplies closet. Lily wished she had not felt well either. James emerged with an armful of ingredients.

"Here we are," James said cheerily. "Everything we need."

"Thank you," Lily said bitterly, but took the first ingredient away from him and began to process it. "Can you hand me the knife, Potter?"

"Here you go, Lily," He emphasized on her name, which angered her. She yanked the knife from his hand and began to cut the flaky green bulbs. Her eyes started to water from the overpowering smell.

"Do you want me to cut them?" James asked with a snicker. "I, too, know how to make potions."

"Only love potions, no doubt," Lily shot back at him rudely.

"What is that suppose to mean?" James raised a black eyebrow above his slim sliver glasses.

"I wonder why such a great deal of the female population here at Hogwarts fancies you. Is it possible you bewitched them?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, it is because I am a good Quidditch player," Lily was pleased to see that James was blushing. She put the first ingredient in and snorted in disgust.

"Whatever makes you feel better," She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Lily," He whispered it this time, while she added the cleaned brown roots to the cauldron.

"I think you know, Potter," She furiously began to chop up a plant, juice oozed out of it.

"No, I don't," His voice was deep and curious. His eyes piercing hers in a way that made her skin tingle. He took a few of the freshly chopped, oozing plants from the cutting board and dropped them in the cauldron. She continued to stare at him.

Finally she spoke, "You are cruel."

"Cruel—" But he never got a chance to finish his sentence. Their cauldron began to overflow, splashing the unfinished purple potion everywhere.

"You git!" Lily cursed, jumping out of the way as some of the bubbling potion splashed not to her robes. "You were only supposed to put the juice of the plant in; not the whole plant!" All the students ran to the back of the classroom. Where the potion had hit her robes began to turn a hideous shade of pink. Little amounts of the potion had splashed into James's thick hair, which was also turning pink. The top of his robes were covered in the potion. His glasses were spotted and fogged up. Lily was fuming with anger.

Professor Slughorn hurried over, his large belly bumping into a few people. "Everything appears to be alright," He said, looking over Lily's robes, than he turned to James and shook his head. "You will need to go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey patch your hair up. Also ask her to fix your glasses. I would do it but I am horrible at that sort of thing."

"Oh no!" Lily cried. "My book!" Her potions book, which had been in the middle of the table was now destroyed, having had most of the potion poured on top of it. This was the final straw for Lily.

"I'll buy you a new one," James said, trying to play it cool.

"No, don't even bother, Potter. I don't want anything from you," Lily snarled, starting at her once-useful book.

"Alright you two," Slughorn nudged them towards the door. "Go see Madam Pomfrey."

Lily left with James. She was fuming at his stupidity. Not only had he ruined her book, but now she had to walk with him to the Hospital Wing because his glasses were ruined and he couldn't see very well. The halls were quiet and so was James Potter for once. They reached the stair cases, Lily directed James in the right direction so that he wouldn't fall.

"Lily?"

"What!"

"I am sorry," All the arrogance in his voice had vanished.

"Sorry?" Lily questioned.

"For ruining your book," He sounded sincere. They rounded the corner to and stopped just outside the Hospital Wing's doors. He had taken his glasses off and now his hazel eyes stared directly at her. She could feel herself for the second time today feel strange under his gaze, and for one split second, Lily wondered what it would be like to have those eyes always staring at her. Heart beating fast, she glared at him as she came back to reality and realized who those eyes belong too.

"Don't worry about it," She said and stomped off to the bathrooms.

* * *

Professor Slughorn had given Lily and James an essay on the shrinking potion, seeing as they would have to start completely over the next time and this would help them understand how to do it properly. Lily sat in the library, waiting for Severus, and staring mournfully at her destroyed potion book.

"What happened?" Lily looked up to see Severus now seating himself and staring at her book. His dark circles were still there, but they had faded slightly.

"Potter," Lily spat.

"What did he do?"

"The dunderhead blew up our potion," She frowned. "And now I have a report to write on the stupid potion and no book."

Severus sat quietly for a second than slowly pulled out his tattered book. "You can borrow mine, if you really need it." Lily opened it up to the shrinking potion's page, which was near the middle of the book.

"I write a lot of notes in there, but just ignore them." Severus said.

"Thank you so much!" She beamed at him.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been really sick, plus I just finished High school! Yippy! Okay, so read and review on this chapter. I want to know what you think of it. I am going to try and post more often. **


End file.
